Desolation
by Gingercookiessnaps
Summary: She knew they were going to do something stupid. She KNEW they were going to do something stupid. Boris was taking over with BEGA after all. Why didn't she try more to stop him? Megan feels absolutely helpless when Tala is taken down before her very eyes.


**A/N:** We know that Megan sticks with the Blitzkrieg Boys after they tried to help Boris, so she goes through the same things they did. One of them being when Tala is so injured he ends up in a coma. Yeah, the same thing that made the idiot weasel his way into my heart as a favorite character.

* * *

Megan rubbed a hand through her hair as she waited for the others to come back to the hotel. She had heard about BEGA. She had heard that Boris was in charge of the company. It worried her. She knew her boys weren't going to take Boris taking over lying down. They were going to do something.

She didn't know what they were going to do though. It was this thought that worried her the most.

The door closed to the room she was sharing with Tala. The room consisted of four bedrooms that were connected to two living rooms. The rooms were connected through a door. It was a suite more so than an actual hotel room. Her grandfather offered to pay for it, and Mr. Dickenson wasn't taking a no from them. Her hazel eyes turned to the redhead Russian as he sat on the couch and placed his head in his hands. Megan sat next to him before rubbing his arm. He turned his head to stare at her. She could see the turmoil in his blue eyes at the thought of Boris returning.

"Tala," she began. "Relax, Iceberg. Take a deep breath and think this through."

"He's back, Megan. That bastard's back. What is there to think _through_? He's trying to ruin beyblade for everybody. For what? To rule the world?"

He gripped his arms as he moved to sit straight on the couch. Megan sighed as she ran a hand over his arm. It wasn't hard to believe that he held some PTSD severity. Boris put the Blitzkrieg Boys through hell and back to be the best warriors in all of Russia. Bryan still has horrible nightmares of it. She learned a lot living with them for the past few years. Tala showed it through physical grips. He had cut circulation off in his own arms once getting lost in his thoughts. Megan kissed his temple to snap him out of his thoughts.

"We have to stop him," he muttered. "Bryan and Spencer agreed with me. We know how Boris works. He plays with the people beneath him."

"No," snapped Megan. "Hell no. You know nothing about the bladers that work for Boris. What if something happens to you?"

"Why shouldn't we do something?" he snapped back. "Somebody _has _to do something. Mr. Dickenson isn't going to do something right away. It'd be too late if we waited for -"

His words were cut off as she slapped him. Tala knew Megan hit hard when she was upset. A pale hand touched the sore spot on his cheek as he stared at her. Her eyes had darkened as her mood dropped. He had insulted a family member. The Wolborg user had insinuated that her grandfather wasn't trying to do anything. Boris had a litte more power at the moment. It wasn't her grandfather's fault. Tears slipped down her face as she continued to watch him.

"Sorry," he whispered while removing some tears. He touched her forehead with his forehead before kissing her. "Please don't cry. I hadn't meant to insult your family, Pet."

Megan hiccup-laughed as she placed her hand over his as he continued to wipe away her tears. She loved the big oaf. She really does love him. Her half smile melted away as she thought about their predicament at the moment. Tala and the others wanted to stop Boris before he caused too much damage. She pulled away before sitting with her hands on her lap. Tala gave a sigh of frustration.

"Pet …"

"What happens if something was to happen to you?"

"Megan …"

"I don't want something to happen to you. I'd never live with myself if I wasn't able to do …"

Megan's words were cut off, for the first time, as Tala kissed her. She didn't resist as she kissed him back. Tala ran a hand through her hair as his other hand wrapped around her waist to pull her closer. Thoughts were forgotten as he continued to kiss her.

Sunlight shone through the window as the light blinded Megan through closed eyes. She reached a hand over to meet bed. She opened an eye to find an empty space next to her. Her eyes snapped open as she realized Tala wasn't _next _to her. She threw off the covers and got dressed in record time. She checked the rest of the room to see if any of the guys were at the hotel.

They weren't.

She called a taxi from her phone as she got to the ground floor of the hotel. As soon as it arrived, the young woman told the driver to get to the stadium. She hoped she wasn't too late for whatever the boys decided to do to bring down Boris and BEGA. The taxi arrived at the stadium a little slower than she would have liked, but she couldn't complain. Tossing the money at him, she gave a quick "Thanks!" before running past the workers at the door. One of them was smacked with the door.

"Tala!"

Her eyes widened as her quickened breath hitched in her throat. Tears brimmed to the corner of her eyes as she watched him stumble with multiple wounds on his body. Time seemed to slow as she ran down the steps of the stadium then hopped over the wall to keep the spectators safe. Boris grinned as he noticed a very familiar dirty blonde caught Tala as he fell in his defeat.

"Ms. Kirson, what a surprise," he purred. "I didn't think you'd still be with the Blitzkrieg Boys after what happened 2 years ago. Maybe you should think about joining me. They're weak after all."

"Shut up, Boris," she snarled. The venom and feral-ness had returned. Venom laced through every word that spewed from her mouth. "You are a foul beast that needs to be jailed for a life time. Or maybe they should put you through the same pain you put others."

The members of BBA Revolution watched as she spoke everything they had been scared to say to the insane Russian's face. Tyson clenched and unclenched his hands as he waited for his turn to speak to Boris. The man had gone too far this time, and he was going to take him down. A hiccup was heard as he looked toward Megan. Tala had seemed to fall unconscious. Tears streaked her face as she continued to glare at Boris.

"You're a monster, Boris," spoke Tyson. "I won't allow you to take over the Beyblade world! Definitely not you!"

"I knew he was going to do something stupid," she whispered. "Iceberg was going to try and stop Boris." She glanced at Bryan and Spencer as well. They didn't look so well either besides being conscious. "They were all being stupid. I feel like this is my fault. I tried to stop him."

She ran a hand through his hair before a sob broke from her throat. She hated feeling helpless like this - extremely helpless. She thought he knew how much he meant to her after last night. But, then again, he was probably just trying to keep her safe as well. And every other beyblader in the world. She hated this feeling.

"Take the bastard down, Tyson."

"I plan too."


End file.
